when your eyes say it
by koukin
Summary: sere yo quie este ahi cuando necesites un hombro donde llorar, sere yo el que te sostendra cuando sientas que el mundo te aplasta, sere yo el que te abrace cuando necesites quien te reconforte, pero lo mas importante, sere yo quien siempre te protejera. y
1. Default Chapter

Bien, como están todos, tuve que cambiar de id y de mail para poder subir mis fics debido a que fueron borrados y como no han aclarado si me van a regresar mi cuenta pues no quise esperar, antes que nada quiero aclarar que este fic esta a cargo de mi alter-ego Meny, así que yo chibi ( ahora koukin) no me hago responsable de lo que este bizcochito escriba ok.

M: me vas a dejar empezar de una vez, o es necesario que comience a comer chocolates frente a ti sin que puedas tocarlos?

Quien dice que no puedo!

M: una palabra, DIETA.

Tienes razón, esta bien comienza, yo estaré por acá sin molestarte.

M: genial, primero que nada me presento, soy Meny, tal vez me recuerden como el chico del fic "where did i go rigth" les aclaro que este fic será muy angst, claro, véase desde mi perspectiva, es un yaoi y las parejas, pues ahí les dejo de tarea averiguar cuales son ok.

Ninguno de los personajes de yu gi oh me pertenece, yo solo hago esto por mera satisfacción y sin fines de lucro.

**_ Un rayo de luz, un rayo de esperanza..._**

Ahí se encontraba de nuevo, sentado en una esquina de su habitación con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas, se preguntaba cuantas veces eran con esta, 15, 20 acaso, ya no le importaba, lo único que quería era estar solo, solo para que nadie lo viese llorar, que triste e injusta es la vida que se empeñaba en hacerle sentir miserable.

Ya no recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que sonrió, solía ser muy alegre, pero lo mas importante, solía ver a su queridísimo hermano como un héroe, ahora lo veía mas bien como un ladrón, alguien que se atrevió a profanar su inocencia, alguien que se atrevió a despojarle sus ilusiones, alguien que se atrevió a derrumbar su mundo de sueños y fantasías, alguien que ahora no lo veía como a un hermano si no como a un objeto para su placer y su deleite personal.

NOC, NOC.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento –_ adelante_ – fue lo que respondió el pequeño.

_-Tengo algo que decirte-_ eran las palabras que provenían de una alta y esbelta figura.

_-Si es el hecho de que aun me falta practica, que te quede claro que no soy un boy toy seto! –_ lagrimas rodaban por las tiernas y sonrosadas mejillas del pequeño mokuba, aunque no estaba seguro de si eran de dolor, rabia o solamente decepción. Una bofetada acertó severa contra la mejilla del menor.

_- No me hables en ese tono jovencito, por si se te había olvidado eres mío, me perteneces y puedo hacer contigo lo que se me plazca- _era cruel, pero era cierto, mientras el tuviera 14 años no podía irse y era obvio que cualquier cosa que intentara caería ante la aguda mente de su hermano mayor –_me han llamado a una junta para un nuevo producto, por lo que me tendré que ir de viaje a América por un mes- _mokuba estuvo a punto de estallar de felicidad ante tal noticia pero conocía demasiado bien a seto como para dejarle ver que se alegraba de su ausencia.

El silencio reino por unos segundos para luego ser roto por el menor –_que te vaya bien seto y recuerda, no abuses de muchos niños en América, podrías verte como el cómplice de Michael Jackson- _sus palabras parecían tener veneno inyectado cosa que no paso desapercibida por el CEO pero que sin mas no lo inmuto –_tienes prohibido salir durante mi ausencia, salvo para ir a la escuela no quiero saber que anduviste por ahí, después de todo si alguien te ve se preguntara por que estas tan decaído y lo mas seguro es que termines por contarles a todos en Domino City sobre nuestro pequeño secreto- _dicho esto tomo la mandíbula del menor con brusquedad para luego darle un furioso beso –_por cierto, será mejor que practiques te hace falta saber como usar mejor esa lengua- _así de pronto como llego se fue dejando al menor con un nauseabundo y amargo sabor en la boca, sintió el estomago revolverse y no tardo en apresurarse para ir al baño a devolver lo poco que había desayunado.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

-_señoriíto mokuba, la limosina esta esperando por usted-_

_-déjalo así, prefiero ir a pie- _sin mas se abrió pasa entre su guardia y la puerta para salir camino al instituto. Mientras se dirigía a su destino pudo notar el cielo gris, en los días anteriores se había visto el sol brillar en todo su esplendor pero ahora, ahora su belleza se veía opacada por las nubes grises, así como su corazón estaba ahogado en un mar de miseria e inmundicia así se encontraba el sol.

_-oye, mokuba, te estoy hablando- _venia un chico gritando mientras se acercaba corriendo al niño de cabellos azabache –_que acaso no me oías-_

-_lo siento jouno, es solo que me siento un poco desorientado eso es todo- _el pequeño miraba a aquel chico rubio que siempre llevaba consigo esa sonrisa, tan cálido, tan amable, tan sexy... un momento, acabo de pensar que jouno es sexy, vamos, vamos, de seguro todo lo que ha pasado me esta afectando severamente.

-_muku, moki, mokubis, MOKUBA- _el cachorro habia estado llamando desde hace un buen al pequeño mientras que èl parecia estar en otro mundo –_podrias decirme que es lo que te pasa?_

_-eh, que, no, no me pasa nada, jejeje- _mokuba estaba en extremo nervioso ya que no sabia que contestar, sabia que jouno solo le preguntaba eso por que se le hacia raro verle distraído, pero a la vez sentía ganas de que el rubio supiera lo que le pasaba, tal vez el podría ayudarle.

_- a mi no me engañas, se que algo te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, para que somos los amigos eh-_ una vez mas el chico rubio le hizo sentir que podía haber esperanza, en que las cosas podrían mejorar, y todo con una sola sonrisa.

-_jouno, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio, mi hermano ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo de antes, se ha... snif... se ha... snif... SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN MONSTRUO- _sin mas que hacer el pequeño se aferró al pecho de jounounchi y comenzó a llorar, dejo que al fin las lagrimas gruesas que no había podido dejar salir antes fluyeran fuera de sus pequeños y lindos ojitos.

-_ no te preocupes pequeño, déjalo salir todo, recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte, ya no temas-_ fueron las palabras de consuelo dichas con ternura por parte del rubio cachorro.

-_yo, yo te lo agradezco tanto jouno, necesito de alguien que me escuche-_ limpio sus lagrimas y de nuevo volvió a florecer esa bonita y linda sonrisa tan característica de el.

-_te parece si nos hacemos la pinta y vamos a algún lugar donde puedas contarme como están las cosas- _el cachorro miraba dubitativo al pequeño que aun estaba entre ese fraternal abrazo.

El menor de los kaiba fijo sus ojos en los de jouno –_si no es molestia para ti-_

_-claro que no es molestia para mi, sabes que estoy a tus ordenes- _acompaño sus palabras con una graciosa reverencia, hecho que saco varias risas de mokuba. Ya una vez de acuerdo ambos se fueron camino al centro de la ciudad alejándose de el instituto de Domino City.

_**Continuara...**_

M: y bien que les pareció este chappy, les pido que me hagan llegar sus opiniones a través de un review, ya que si no lo hacen koukin la paga.

Y yo por que? T-T

M: por que por tu culpa ya tengo que estar a dieta yo también, satoshi me dijo que estaba perdiendo mi hermosa figura.

Engreído.

M: que me dijiste baboso.

Que por favor manden reviews para este lindo y maravilloso fic, ok.

M: bien, entonces hasta que el teclado vuelva a caer en mis manos, un beso para mis lindas lectoras y si eres un chico pues también para ti.

Y es en serio, manden reviews o este maniático es capaz de hacer una locura en la cual es seguro que yo voy a salir muy lastimado.

MATTA NE...

M: se lo que estas buscando, pero no lo conseguirás, veo tus ojos lagrimas derramando, por que en mis manos perecerás. 


	2. ashtene motto

LA RI HOOO, como se encuentran todas mis lindas lectoras el día de hoy?

M: disculpa, pero que acaso se te olvido lo que te dije de aparecerte por aquí, si mal no recuerdo te había dicho que no me gusta que vengas a molestar cuando estoy escribiendo.

Mou, mou, mou, pero es que me sentía muy solito en la sala, además este es mi cuarto!

M: no, nuestro cuarto, o ya se te olvido que no te puedes deshacer de mi.

Ya basta, deja esa actitud tan fría y altanera, tu no eres así.

M: a no, entonces como soy?

Pues eres muy dulce y tierno, te preocupas por los demás y sobre todo por mi, antes nos llevábamos bien, por que no podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

M: te equivocas, yo no soy así!

Claro que lo eres, y te lo voy a demostrar.

M: a si, como?

(koukin sale de la habitación y regresa de inmediato con una caja entre las manos)

Te compre algo.

M: para mi, no debiste molestarte (meny abre la caja y entonces) awwwwwwwwww, que lindura, te amo koukin, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Vez lo sabia, todo cristal tiene su parte frágil, en tu caso son los cachorritos.

J: pero que pasa, mira que yo no soy un cachorro.

Jouno-chan, si quieres vivir será mejor que no lo perturbes, tu quédate tranquilito o de lo contrario no habrá hanky panky para ti, ok.

J: ta bien, me quedare calmadito.

M: bien, ahora que tengo a mi lindo cachorro puedo volver a ser el lindo chico sonriente de siempre, lo que me recuerda, se les agradece a las hermosas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejarme un adorable review y a las que solo leen también se los agradezco.

Aname kaiba 

Vez, te dije que estabas siendo demasiado cruel y violento, casi haces llorar a esta linda chica.

M: gommen (pone cara de cachorrito regañado)

En cuanto a tus métodos de persuasión podemos decir que son muy "sugestivos"

M: hey, que a mí me gusta como piensa esta chica, es de las mías.

No creo que ella sea una sádica, psicópata con cambio múltiple de personalidad o si?

M: que grosero eres, ya no te quiero (se pone a llorar)

Seh, como sea, te agradecemos el review amiga, en cuanto a tu historia "soledad" n se por que pero me suena demasiado conocida, creo que ya la había leído antes y en cuanto a lo de que moki sea tuyo, pues yo digo lo mismo, pero bien lo podemos compartir entre los dos no?

J: gracias por tu review y por leer esta cosa.

Akire rosales y lariza 

Pues chicas, que les podemos decir, yo soy el culpable de poner a setito-chan como un pedofilico, y es que en verdad es la única manera en que lo puedo describir, seamos sinceros, tiene la pinta de maniático sexual, sin mencionar que poco le ha faltado para echarse a moki.

M: hey, detente o con tus comentarios harás que estas lindas chicas se enfaden y van a dejar de mandarnos reviews.

Gommen, es solo que estoy resentido con el ya que prácticamente tuve que amenazarlo para que participara en el fic y el muy desgraciado me hecho a sus gorilones que me pusieron una santa golpiza.

M: pues haz un intento por llevártela bien con el, así como lariza esta intentando leer nuestro fic por que a ella no le gusta este tipo de genero sodamico y enfermizo.

Que por cierto, ya leímos su fic y esta de a pocas margaras, neto que esta diubis dubis.

M: que carajos significa eso?

Es mi manera de decir que esta: hermoso, precioso, maravilloso y todo lo que termina en oso.

M: voy a retirarte la azúcar de tu dieta, neto que te hace daño, en fin, les agradecemos su precioso review.

Todos: arigatou gassaimasu

Kisara de kaiba 

M: pues que bueno que te guste la historia, a pesar de ser algo triste veras mas delante como las cosas mejoran para moki.

Agradecemos tu review y gracias por dedicarnos unos segundos para leer esto.

Caballero reina 12 

Hello, te digo un secretito... nosotros también amamos el yaoi, no es la mejor cosa en el mundo, bueno, eso y los pastelillos, yumi.

M: por el pequeño pelos de carbón (como le dice mi amiga radfel) no te azotes que nada grave ira a pasarle, por ahora, jijiji.

Ya tan pronto y quieres lemon... adoro a esta chica!

M: y en cuanto a jouno y moki, pues sigue leyendo, ok.

Todos, arigatou gossaimasu por el lindo review.

Kida luna 

Pues ya ven mi linda kida y rexy, estos bastarditos del ff me hicieron la gracia de cancelarme mi cuenta, claro que estoy de regreso, pero en cuanto a mis fics lo mas probable es que no los pueda volver a subir puesto que en el ultimo ataque de virus a mi peque suggy-chan se perdieron todos mis archivos, así que ustedes decidirán, si desean leer la continuación de mis fics anteriores estoy en pos de encontrar una pagina donde publicarlos, yo les avisare después ok.

M: pues ya ven gente linda, si nos vamos de sádicos nosotros nos llevamos las palmas, tómense en cuenta que este fic esta muy ligth por el hecho de que no queremos que nos vuelvan a borrar todo, de lo contrario ya mas de un habría resultado con un trauma severo.

J: y si, lo lamentaran estos dos, pero yo no, maten a seto, maten a seto.

Perro malo, abajo! ( jala una correa para que jouno se siente de inmediato y ponga su tipica cara de cachorrito regañado)

M: y pues con respecto a la pareja, se los dejamos de tarea, descúbranlo.

Todos: gracias por su lindo review y muchos besos para ustedes también.

Atalanta de tebas 

Hay amiga, que bueno que te haya gustado este fic, en verdad nos hace muy feliz el saber que para variar estoy haciendo algo bien.

M: sabemos que casi no hay fics de mokuba, por eso decidimos ir a la carga con esta historia.

Ya sin mas, te hemos traído el siguiente chappy para que lo disfrutes.

J: gracias por tu lindo review.

Hitokiri aoi mfy 

Hello my honey, que bueno es recibir tu lindo review.

M: en lo que a mi respecta, seto es un desgraciado, jouno-chan es lindísimo y mokuba es súper kuwaii.

Como tu ya estabas enterada de lo que paso no te hago leer de mas, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y por todo lo que haces por mi, i love you!

M: bien esos fueron todos sus lindos reviews.

Entonces, podemos comenzar?

M: por supuesto, jouno-chan da el discimer por favor.

J: ok...

..._ninguno de los personajes de yu-gi-oh le pertenecen a meny ni a koukin, ellos solo lo hacen por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

M, J, K: sin mas que decir al fic...

**_ Ashtene motto_**

El cielo estaba igual de nublado que hace unas horas, el pequeño mokuba habia terminado de contarle a jouno su precaria situación con respecto a su hermano.

_entonces eso es lo que paso, pero lo que no entiendo es el por que de la situación, que yo recuerde kaiba te ama mas que a nada en el mundo, por que se empeñaría en hacerte un daño tan severo como este-_ decía un joven rubio que se encontraba embargado por la duda y la confusión.

_-no lo se...sinf... lo único que se es que no soporto el ver en lo que se ha convertido mi nii-sama, antes me encantaba pasar tiempo con el, ahora, ya ni siquiera tengo deseos de verle a la cara, a los ojos, a esos ojos que antes me miraban con cariño y ternura, y que ahora me miran con perversidad y lujuria, jouno-san que es lo que puedo hacer, ya no lo soporto, todo esto me esta matando...snif..snif...haaaahaa-_ el pequeño de cabellos azabache no lo pudo resistir mas se soltó a llorar, le dolía, en verdad que le dolía toda esta situación, intento esconder su rostro entre sus manos para que el rubio no viese su miseria, intento tranquilizarse pero no podía, se sentía devastado por no saber que hacer para cambiar las cosas, de pronto, sintió unos brazos rodearle y abrazarle con tanto amor, con tanta ternura como no había sentido desde que seto había comenzado a abusar de el.

_no te preocupes chibi, ya veras que encontraremos la manera de que ese bastardo ricachon vuelva a ser la persona que era, aunque solo logremos que ya no te haga daño, pero con eso me bastara para sentirme tranquilo-_ el rubio abrazo con mas fuerza al pequeño, se sentía tan mal de saber que alguien tan encantador y lindo como moku la estuviera pasando tan mal, mientras que el lo único que podía hacer era quedarse a observar el por que de las cosas.

_te lo agradezco jouno-san, en verdad que agradezco lo que haces por mi- _el pequeño aspiro profundamente, llenándose de la esencia del rubio, se sentía tan bien el estar así que si de ser posible pediría estar en brazos del rubio toda la vida.

Lentamente, jouno fue aflojando el abrazo, sentía que si se quedaba así un momento mas el pequeño mal interpretaría las cosas y lo que el menos quería era darle mas cosas que pensar al pequeño.

_jouno-san, no quiero regresar a casa, me trae malos recuerdos-_

_-pero mokuba, si no vas a casa en donde te quedaras- _el rubio en verdad estaba preocupado por la posible respuesta del menor de los kaiba.

_pues estaba pensando en quedarme en tu casa, claro, eso si no es molestia para ti- _el pequeño miraba de manera suplicante y francamente jouno no podía negarse a ese rostro de gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

_esta bien, claro que no me molesta, pero te anticipo que no vivo en el taj mahal precisamente-_

_- solo pido tu compañía y estar lejos de ese lugar que me trae recuerdos tan amargos, además, en ciertas ocasiones lo sencillo es lo mejor, los lujos a los que me han acostumbrado no son del todo cómodos- _el pequeño intentaba decirle a jouno que no le importaba que el viviese en una caja de cartón en un callejón, lo único que deseaba era no estar solo.

**-**_esta bien, vamos entonces-_ así ambos emprendieron el viaje hacia el departamento de jouno y aunque las nubes parecían no ceder ante el cielo que quería mostrar su esplendor azul el corazón de mokuba irradiaba un brillo indescriptiblemente hermoso, no para los ojos humanos, pero si para los del corazón.

_**Departamento de jounounchi...**_

_- bien, pues bienvenido a mi muy "humilde" hogar-_

_-wow-_ fue lo que exclamo el pequeño, si bien jouno había dicho que su hogar no era un lugar lujoso, pero eso si, estaba exquisitamente decorado, con mucha sencillez pero te hacia sentir un ambiente muy agradable, como de confort, en si se podía decir que era el lugar perfecto para alguien que gustaba de vivir con sencillez alejado de todo lo que representara la ostentosidad del mundo moderno.

_anda, que no tienes que fingir estar impresionado solo por compromiso-_

_-pero lo digo de verdad, me encanta, además, me fascinan las velas y las cosas con aromas- _decía mokuba mientras se acercaba a la pequeña mesita cafetera, aspiro profundamente para llenarse del embriagante perfume de las velas, un delicado olor a canela era el que despedían una serie de velas rojas de diferentes tamaños que rodeaban un cofre de madera que contenía naturaleza muerta en su interior.

_bueno, que te parece si tomas un baño, mientras yo preparare algo de comer, esta bien-_

_-esta bien-_ jouno guió al pequeño hasta el cuarto de baño y lo dejo a solas.

_si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme-_

_-de acuerdo-_ grito el pequeño desde el cuarto de baño, lentamente escucho como jouno se alejaba asi que en cuanto ya no lo escucho comenzó a desnudarse, dejo caer el pequeño chaleco y después la playera de manga larga a rayas, bajo sus jeans, se sentó en el borde de la tina del baño para quitarse los calcetines, lo ultimo que quedaba eran aquellos interiores ajustados que seto le obligaba a usar, supuestamente para redondear aun mas su trasero y que se viera mas apetecible, se saco esa idea de la cabeza, se retiro los interiores y sin mas se metió en la tina de baño que había estado llenando se desde hace un rato. Puso los geles de baño para relajarse, recargo su cabeza en los bordes de la tina, sin mas se puso a reflexionar en algo que le había inquietado desde la mañana cuando se encontró con jouno.

_que es lo que me pasa, porque cuando veo a jouno-san me siento así, por que siento esa agradable sensación de calidez, que significa-_ alguien llamo a la puerta, cosa que hizo al pequeño sobresaltarse.

_hey, estas bien chibi-_

_-s-si jo-jouno-san, es solo que no alcanzo a tallarme la espalda-_ si por Ra que era un baka, como se le ocurría decirle eso a jouno-san, de seguro iba a burlarse de el por eso.

_necesitas ayuda, por que de ser así podría entrar y bañarme contigo de una vez, así no te dejaría solo cuando tuviese que bañarme yo mas al rato- _para jouno era algo normal compartir el baño, estaba acostumbrado a ir a los baños públicos cuando se descomponía el calentador del agua, cosa que pasaba muy seguido, pero, acaso moki estaría acostumbrado a ello?

_pu-pu-pues a-ade-lante jou-jouno-san- _el pequeño moki tenia un color tan rojo que haría envidiar a un tomate maduro, pero que mas podía hacer.

_voy a pasar-_ el chico rubio entro en el cuarto de baño –_bien, creo que lo mejor será desvestirme, es obvio que no puedo bañarme con la ropa puesta je je-_ el cachorro se quito el delantal que había estado usando momentos atrás mientras preparaba la comida, se quito la playera blanca, posteriormente se retiro los jeans y por ultimo los interiores tipo bikini que el chico estaba usando, ante esto ultimo mokuba sumergió la cabeza en la tina, si bien se había contenido de no decirle nada a jouno respecto a su cuerpo no iba a soportar evitar que la sangre se le saliera por la nariz. Jouno se sorprendió al ver como era que el agua de la tina se estaba tornando rojiza así que de inmediato se apresuro a sacar a mokuba de ahí antes de que se ahogara.

_hey, chibi, despierta, que te sucede, te sientes bien-_ decía el cachorro mientras sacaba al menor de los kaiba de la tina y lo recostaba en el suelo –_moku despierta-_

_e-estoy bien jouno-san, no me ha pasado nada, es serio-_ el cabellos azabache se encontraba con una pequeña hemorragia nasal debido a los atributos físicos de cierto chico, de inmediato pudo sentir como jouno acariciaba de manera suave y delicada las piernas, mokuba se había perdido en el éxtasis del momento, las caricias de jouno le proporcionaba le hacían sentir tan bien, pero salió de su sopor cuando jouno le hizo una pregunta.

_esto te lo ha hecho el verdad-_ decía el cachorro con mucha tristeza, como era posible que alguien fuese capaz de lastimar a un ángel tan tierno como lo es pequeño mokuba, jouno abrazo fuertemente al menor y comenzó a llorar, le hacia sentir mal el hecho de saber lo que estaba sufriendo y el lo único que podía hacer por el momento era confortarlo-

_jou-jouno-san, acaso he dicho algo malo-_

_-no, no es nada importante chibi, es solo que a partir de hora ya no estarás solo, yo me encargare de protegerte, ya veras como lograremos que tu vida vuelva a ser la de antes-_

_-arigatuo gassaimasu jouno san-_

_-bien, creo que lo mejor será que terminemos con el baño-_

Las horas pasaron en el pequeño pero confortable hogar de jounounchi, pronto l noche llego, pero a diferencia de las estrellas que trae la noche consigo esta vez trajo una fuerte tormenta que a mas de uno hizo estremecer, el pequeño mokuba no fue la acepción. Un relámpago cayo iluminando de lleno la habitación donde reposaba el menor de los kaiba, el pequeño se sobresalto y en reflejo dio un enorme grito, en pocos segundo jouno estaba en la puerta de la habitación, se había preocupado al escuchar al pequeño gritar.

_-que te sucede- _pregunto alarmado el cachorro al niño que se había tapado de pies a cabeza con la manta y se había hecho un pequeño bulto tembloroso.

_es solo que tengo miedo, me sentía muy solo- _decía el pequeño que se encontraba debajo de las mantas –_jouno-san, podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma, por favor-_ pedía de manera suplicante.

_esta bien, dame un espacio, ok- _jouno se sentó a un lodo de mokuba.

_-jouno-san, podrías arrullarme, por favor- _el rubio miro con ternura al pequeño, así que lo acuno en brazos y comenzó a mecerlo suavemente, en segundos jouno empezó a entonar una canción.

Ashttene motto, 

_Ashttene motto,_

_Ashtego ne motto._

_Mo motto,_

_Na ta, atikaga tsuki._

Para cuando jouno hubo terminado mokuba ya se había dormido, lo recostó suavemente de nuevo en la pequeña cama, deposito un pequeño beso en la frente del menor y salió del cuarto.

_-que descanses pequeño ángel-_ posteriormente jouno cerro la puerta de la habitación.

_**Continuara...**_


	3. where did i go rigth

Hello, hello, everybody!

M: como están mis lindas y preciosas lectoras el día de hoy?

Ya vas a empezar con eso, que no se te esta olvidando que este fic es de los dos?

M: neh, no me molestes, ya se que es de los dos, pero que no puedo de vez en cuando vanagloriarme un poco?

Querrás decir "de vez en diario" mi querido Meny jajajajaja

J: yo apoyo a koukin, eres muy engreído Meny, deberías tomártelo con calma.

M: y tu deberías aprender que a los perritos curiosos les pasan cosas malas, igual que a los gatos, además, a ti quien te llamo.

Pues yo, es que no podía estar cómodo sin mi lindo cachorrito, verdad jouno-chan?

( koukin le empieza a hacer cosquillas en la barriga a jouno y este comienza a mover las piernas igual que los cachorros)

ay Meny, no te enamoras de este bombón?

M: pues para mi es solo un perro sarnoso...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

J: eso te mereces por decirme así, yo tan lindo y adorable que soy con ustedes y tu me tratas de esa manera.

M: perro hijo de la...

MENY COMPORTATE, que clase de vocabulario es ese, que no vez que puedes ofender a alguien.

Todos:... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Lo sentimos mucho, pero es que últimamente no podemos contenernos ante lo que ha pasado.

M: si, nosotros queremos darles algo que disfruten y de lo que puedan comentar después.

J: lamentablemente, como a muchos otros, les han borrado los fics que publican en paginas como estas.

Por eso les pedimos de la manera mas atenta que si alguien se siente ofendida (o) nos lo haga saber por medio de un review, para así bajarle un poco el volumen a esto.

M: nosotros no hacemos esto mas que con el puro propósito de que ustedes lo disfruten.

Todo esto no es nuestro, es de ustedes personas que leen y les agrada lo que hacemos, ya que sin ustedes no seriamos nada.

J: pero bueno, que les parece si les damos el nuevo chappy de una vez?

Eres un cachorro muy impaciente, neh?

M: pero tienes mucha razón, ahora, este chappy es un song fic, se me ocurrió la idea cuando estaba escuchando el disco de Hillary Duff , así que espero y sea de su agrado.

Así sin mas que decir...

Todos: al fic!

**_Where did i go rigth?_**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, indicando que la mañana ya había dado inicio mientras que un jovencito dormía placidamente en una mullida y suave cama. El dulce cantar de las aves lo hizo despertar de sus sueños, miraba alrededor con curiosidad, el pequeño había olvidado que la noche anterior la paso en casa de jounouchi, le extraño ver que el joven rubio no se encontraba por ningún lado así que salió de la cama para ir en busca del chico de ojos miel.

Mientras pasaba por la sala pudo mirar el reloj de pared, ya era bastante tarde como para ir al instituto, así que tanto jouno como el no irían a clase de nuevo. Volteo a ver por la ventana de la sala, a esa altura podía ver parte de la ciudad, y no solo eso, también podía ver pasar el tren que cruza todo el centro de Domino City

I'm always too late,

Siempre voy tarde,

I see the train leaving,

Veo el tren pasar ,

I'm always laughing,

Siempre estoy riendo,

When it's not cool to smile.

Cuando no es cool sonreir.

En su recorrido encontró a jouno durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre uno de los sofás de la sala, por lo visto el rubio debía de estar soñando algo muy bueno ya que no dejaba de reír y babear, fue entonces que el pequeño mokuba puso mas atención en su boca, esos labios que le parecían tan enigmáticos, tan atrayentes, parecían ser bastante suaves a la vista. No se podía contener, deseaba probarlos, necesitaba sentir el calor de sus labios presionados contra los suyos propios, se estaba acercando lentamente hacia el cachorro, sus narices estaban teniendo contacto, y a escasos centímetros de obtener lo que el pequeño tanto ansiaba...

_ohayo chibi, como amaneciste?-_ decía el rubio con su energía habitual mientras se tallaba los ojos para desperezarse.

_yo?... este... yo no estaba haciendo nada... quiero decir... muy bien jounouchi-san-_ fue la respuesta del menor mientras que retrocedía un poco, solo lo suficiente como para que el cachorro no se percatara su exaltación.

_-por Ra, que bien dormí, que hora será?-_ preguntaba el rubio mientras observaba el reloj en la pared –_bien, por lo visto no iremos a clase de nuevo, es algo tarde, quieres desayunar?_

_-pues si tu tienes hambre esta bien, si no no importa-_ el pequeño se sonrojaba ante la mirada de jouno.

_como que no importa, estas en el desarrollo así que no puedes mal pasarte, no es saludable, además, no quiero que seas un anoréxico-_ termino el rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

_esta bien jounouchi-san, vallamos a desayunar-_ decía el menor con entusiasmo.

_ok, entonces solo deja me doy un baño y salimos, de acuerdo?-_

_-a mí me parece bien-_

_- pues entonces, no me tardo- _decía el chico de ojos miel mientras se alejaba corriendo al baño.

El pequeño de cabellos azabache sonreía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía, se preguntaba varias veces como era posible que con la simple compañía del rubio su perspectiva sobre el mundo cambiara tan drásticamente, era de cierta manera extraño para el, pero le gustaba sentirse así, aquel joven rubio le proveía del calor y la comprensión que el estaba necesitando tanto últimamente. Era lo que a el le hacia falta.

Where did i go rigth,

He hecho algo bien,

How did i get you,

Para tenerte a ti,

How come all this blue sky is around me,

Como todo este cielo azul que me rodea,

And you find me,

Y tu me encuentras,

Where did i go rigth,

He hecho algo bien,

How did i get you,

Para tenerte a ti,

I don't know how i did,

No se que fue lo que abre hecho,

But somehow know i do.

Pero ahora se que algo hice.

El pequeño estaba a la espera del rubio, se había sentado en la cama de la habitación de jouno para esperarlo ahí, podía escuchar como el joven entonaba una dulce melodía, era maravilloso el poder escucharlo, sentía como la voz del chico de ojos miel llenaba sus sentidos, lo llenaba de tanta calma el oírlo.

_-I'm always driving, forget where i'm going, should have turned left, but i was sining some song, and i, i am arriving, but there are some things a girl won't do- _era lo que entonaba la voz que provenia del baño. Mokuba recordó que aquella melodía era interpretada por una jovencita americana de nombre Hillary, pero francamente, la versión del cachorro le parecía mil veces mejor.

_ América- _decía con pena mokuba, por que en ese preciso momento tenia que recordar ese país, por que tenia que recordar que su nii-sama se encontraba haya, por que tenia que venir seto a su cabeza.

De inmediato la mente de mokuba se estaba llenando de imágenes dolorosas para el, veía todos esos recuerdos amargos de su pasado en manos de seto, como fue que el cambio, como fue que comenzó a abusar de el...

_**Flash back...**_

Era una tarde nublada en Domino City, el cielo amenazaba con llover pero a un pequeño no le importaba el clima, lo único que tenia en mente era el esperar a su queridísimo nii-sama que pronto regresaría de una reunión de negocios muy importante. Mokuba estaba ansioso de ver a seto, quería contarle como estuvo su día y decirle que había sacado buenas notas este periodo de clases.

La espera del jovencito se prolongo mas de lo que él hubiera querido, ya estaban por ser las doce de la noche y el castaño no llegaba aun.

_creo que lo mejor será irme a la cama, a seto no le gustara llegar y verme despierto a estas horas-_ derrotado, el pequeño subió las largas escaleras de la mansión para irse rumbo a su habitación. Se lavo los dientes, se coloco el pijama y se metió a la cama a descansar de una vez, por lo visto iba a tener que esperar para contarle al ojiazul todo lo acontecido ese día.

Ya un poco mas entrada la noche el pequeño se despertó al oír ruido dentro de la mansión, escuchaba las pisadas acercarse a su habitación por el pasillo, cuando los pasos se detuvieron escucho claramente como alguien abría la puerta y se abría paso dentro de la pieza del menor, aquel ser se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del pequeño por lo que mokuba decidió hacerse el dormido.

_- mokuba-_ fue lo que susurro una voz profunda y masculina pero bastante conocida para el cabellos azabache. Aquella mano suave y fina se deslizaba delicadamente por el rostro del menor, los finos dedos marcaban aquellas facciones infantiles con dulzura, lentamente fueron bajando hasta el pecho del jovencito que dormía en la cama tocando aquella piel que se sentía suave y tersa al contacto, ahora eran dos manos las que estaban intentando desabrochar la camisa del pijama celeste del pequeño así consiguiendo dejar el torso del menor a la vista. Nuevamente aquellas manos vagaban sin rumbo sobre el pecho de mokuba arrancando un suave gemido de este.

_seto-_ soltó sin querer el menor.

_que pasa, te gusta lo que sientes?-_ decía el castaño mientras dirigía sus manos hacia la entrepierna del menor de los kaiba.

_- seto detente por favor!-_

_-y por que habría de hacerlo?-_

_- por que esto no esta bien, no debes hacerlo-_

_-tranquilo, si tu no le dices a nadie yo tampoco lo are-_ dijo el castaño mientras desgarraba el pantalón del pijama de mokuba, el pequeño estaba asustado ya que seto no dejaba de tocarlo de manera incitante y descarada, amaba a su hermano, pero no de esa manera, pronto las manos del CEO se posaron en el miembro del pequeño y comenzaron a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo con firmeza.

_ahg... seto... __yamete... onegai-_ decía el pelinegro.

_pero si apenas comenzamos, es mas, sé bueno con tu nii-sama y has algo bueno por él-_ era lo que decía seto mientras dejaba a mokuba en la cama un momento para desabrocharse el cierre de los jeans y sacar su hombría ya erecta- _pórtate bien y haz todo lo que yo te diga, te aseguro que esto te gustara mucho-_

Seto tomo la cabeza de su hermanito con algo de brusquedad y lo hizo agacharse hasta tener la cara de mokuba frente a su pené.

_ abre la boca-_ decía el castaño con cinismo mientras miraba al menor con mucha lujuria.

_ no seto, pienso que esto no esta bien, por favor, detente antes de que puedas arrepentirte-_ lloraba el pequeño, ver a su hermano en esa situación le destrozaba el corazón.

PLAF...

Mokuba cayo bruscamente al suelo alfombrado de la habitación a causa de una severa bofetada recibida de seto.

_quiero que entiendas que mientras no seas mayor de edad eres mío y si yo quiero que hagas algo lo harás en ese mismo instante, quien te dijo que podías pensar, además, de que me voy a arrepentir, esto será muy placentero para mí-_ reía el ojiazul mientras levantaba a mokuba del suelo, halándolo de los cabellos los cabellos lo hizo quedar en la misma posición de antes.

_abre la boca-_

_-n.. no-_ el pequeño recibió otra bofetada.

_-que la abras maldita sea!-_

con timidez y a costa de su propia voluntad el pequeño abrió la boca, seto al ver que su hermanito al fin estaba cooperando sonrió, introducio su miembro en la boca del pequeño mientras que mokuba lo único que podía hacer era llorar desconsoladamente.

_- ah, mokuba... eres bastante bueno... por que abre pensado esto desde hace tiempo-_ gemía seto ante la sensación de sentir su hombría en la húmeda cavidad del pequeño. Seto apresuro las embestidas en la boca de su hermano al sentir que se estaba acercando el momento de su culminación.

El pequeño mokuba no podía evitar seguir llorando, se sentía como un juguete y como el miembro de su hermano era demasiado grande para él le costaba respirar, no solo eso si no que también sentía un deseo enorme de volver el estomago no solo por que aquello le pareciese repugnante si no también por el hecho de que con cada embestida la hombría de su hermano legaba hasta su garganta y eso le producía un asco terrible.

_ahhhh... ahhhhhhh.. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_ grito el castaño antes de vaciar su esencia en la boca de su hermanito. Fue demasiado para mokuba quien después de que su hermano se vació en su boca comenzó a toser todo el semen en la alfombra ya que no tenia deseos de tragarlo. Volteo a ver a seto, pero el mayor solo lo observaba con una mirada de desaprobación y enojo.

_quien te dijo que podías escupirlo-_ fríamente miraba al pequeño.

_pero... yo-_

_-quiero que lamas todo lo que quedo en la alfombra hasta que ya no haya nada-_

_-pero... seto yo-_

_-no quiero peros, hazlo-_ mokuba se sentía tan humillado, su corazón estaba destrozado por lo que su nii-sama le obligaba a hacer, aun así, lamió la alfombra hasta que lo único que se podía apreciar eran las lagrimas derramadas por el pequeño. Una vez terminado intento irse corriendo al baño para vomitar pero seto lo jalo del brazo, le tomo la barbilla con brusquedad para que lo viese directamente a los ojos.

_será mejor que practiques mi pequeño gatito, ya que muy pronto quiero repetirlo y por tu bien espero que mejores-_ termino para darle un furioso beso en los labios y abriéndose paso a su boca para poder degustar el sabor de su hermanito el de su propia esencia, posteriormente lo lanzo, provocando que el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de mokuba se estrellara contra el piso.

El CEO se marcho dejando a mokuba tendido en el suelo desnudo y con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

_**Fin del flash back...**_

Mokuba había estado llorando amargamente ante aquellos recuerdos que eran muy rudos para él, no se había percatado siquiera que jounouchi lo estaba llamando desde hace un buen rato.

_chibi, pasa algo malo, mokuba por favor contéstame-_ gritaba el rubio mientras el también comenzaba a derramar lagrimas ente la situación, mokuba no le respondía, lo llamaba y lo movía pero el no reaccionaba, y no lo hizo hasta sentir el peso de jouno en sus rodillas y que las mismas se estaban humedeciendo por las lagrimas del rubio.

_jounouchi-san, que ha pasado?-_ interrogaba el pequeño.

_- por Ra mokuba, no me vuelvas a preocupar así por favor-_ decía el rubio mientras que estrechaba con fuerza el cuerpo del pelinegro –_te estaba llamando desde hace veinte minutos y no me contestabas, no me decías nada, por Cha, me sentía tan impotente de ver que ni siquiera te movías, creí que algo grave te sucedía-_

"_jounouchi-san se preocupa por mí"-_ pensaba el menor- "_eso me hace muy feliz"-_ mokuba comenzó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de jouno que estaba llorando mientras que lo único que vestía era una toalla –_sumimasen, no fue mi intención preocuparte jounouchi-san, por favor ya no llores mas-_ pedía el pequeño.

El rubio se limpio la cara en un intento por desaparecer las lagrimas para después dirigirse al pelinegro.

_ten por seguro que la próxima vez que me vuelvas a preocupar así me las pagaras pequeñín, el gran katsuya no olvidara su venganza y creo que la cobrare ahora mismo- _decía con malicia mientras miraba a mokuba con un brillo en sus ojos.

Where did i go rigth,

He hecho algo bien,

How did i get you,

Para tenerte a ti,

How come all this blue sky it's around me,

Como todo este cielo azul que me rodea,

And you find me,

Y tu me encuentras,

Where did i go rigth,

He hecho algo bien,

How did i get you,

Para tenerte a ti,

I don't know how i did,

No se que fue lo que abre hecho,

But somehow know i do

Pero ahora se que algo hice,

Somehow know i do, yeh yeah

Se que algo hice, yeh yeah

Somehow know i do,

Se que algo hice.

Fue cuando jouno se echo sobre mokuba y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, entre risas y juegos mokuba olvido lo que hace rato acababa de recordar, solo por que su ángel estaba ayudándole a saber sobrellevar la situación, solo por él.

"_solo por ti jounouchi-san"_

_**continuara...**_

y bien que les pareció este chappy?

J: a poco no quedo lindo?

Todos: (con voz melosa) aw, no te enamoras! -

M: bien quiero aclarar que la traducción de la canción fue hecha por sus servidores, así que si esta mal no nos culpen, no somos expertos en la materia.

Que les parece si contestamos los lindos reviews?

J & M: si!

Atalanta de tebas 

Pues primero que nada, gracias por tus felicitaciones, nos agrada saber que el fic esta gustando.

M: sabemos que somos crueles al poner a moki en esta situación.

J: pero no te preocupes, el chibi esta en buenas manos, claro esta, las mías jijijiji

Pero que modesto, bien, pues en este chappy te damos un indicio de lo que sucede con seto y para saber lo que pasa por la mente de este CEO perverso sigue leyendo.

Todos: gracias por tu review amiga -

Aname kaiba 

Casi te hago llorar?

M: merecemos la cárcel.

J: yo en lo particular los pondría en un cuarto encerrado con anzu. (gritito de horror de las caricaturas)

M & K: CON PERRANZU.

Piedad todo menos eso!

J: solo bromeaba jejeje -U

M: pues a mi no me hizo gracia.

Cierto, a mí tampoco, además, yo no me llevo tan feo.

J: seh como sea, bien, pues gracias por tu apoyo amiga

M: y si no existieran chicas tan lindas y extrovertidas como tu el planeta seria muy aburrido.

Arigatou gossaimasu por tu lindo, lindo, lindo review.

Kida luna y rexy sexy 

Pero si son mi chica y mi lindo lobito favoritos.

J: quieren que este psicópata vuelva a subir sus fics anteriores?

M: pues no seria mala idea, después de todo una de nuestras escritoras favoritas quien lo esta pidiendo.

Nos alegra tanto recibir un review de ustedes dos, son ese rayito de luz que nos ilumina el día.

J: este ya empezó a actuar extraño de nuevo.

M: mi linda kida preciosa, si lo que quieres es mas sadismo pues en este chappy te lo acabo de entregar y tu dime, si quieres mas le pongo mas, lo que sea para complacerte que al fin y al cabo para eso estoy puppy eyes

Sobre las paginas que mencionaste ya las conocía, solo que con todo el rollo de la preparatoria no me queda tiempo libre.

J: pues yo no tenia ni idea de que un estudiante de 5 semestre tuviera tantas responsabilidades.

M: pues como vez si las tiene, con respecto a lo del lemon, pues en este chappy les dimos algo bastante soft espero que haya sido de su agrado -

Sé que me excedí un poco con lo de la bañera, pero es que no pude resistirme, y lo de las velas con aroma, pues es algo de mi propia firma, AMO las cosas con esencias y aromas, en especial las velas, se me hacen un toque tan romántico.

J: pues si tienes razón -

M: es verdad -

Bien, ya por ultimo tanto Meny como yo (léase Koukin) también los consideramos a ustedes como de la familia, kida, eres como mi linda hermana mayor (lo cual es bueno ya que solo tengo a dos hermanos mayores que son una molestia) y rexy tu eres como la linda mascota que uno quiere abrazar hasta que muera por asfixia.

J: ya decía yo que eras un sádico con los animales.

Eso no es cierto, es solo que soy muy amoroso -

M: bien, en todo caso, gracias por leer y por su review, esperamos subir las fics anteriores para su deleite y sin mas que agregar...

Todos: arigatou gossaimasu!

Bien, esos fueron todos, les agradecemos a las personas que leen este fic.

M: y a las que leen y dejan review se les agradece aun mas jijiji.

J: los veremos en el próximo chappy.

Todos: MATTA NE!


	4. por que?

Hola a todas por aquí, espero que me disculpen por demorar horrores en actualizar pero es que habia tenido mucho trabajo por hacer y no me daba tiempo de sentarme a escribir.

K: eso, usa una patética excusa paradisculparte.

No es una patética, excusa es la verdad.

J: si claro, quieren la verdad.

K: la verdad es que meny habia tronado con su novio tommy cuando empezaron las vacaciones y se deprimio tanto que no habia querido escribir...

J: ni levantarse de la cama...

K: ni comer...

J: ni bañarse...

OK, YA BASTA, bien, trone con tommy pero fui yo quien decidio hacerlo, el tenia 14 años y yo tengo 17, no queria que su hermano me siguiera diciendo "asalta cunas" cada vez que me veia, y por si fuera poco, el chibi era demasiado celoso para su edad, yo no puedo vivir asi.

K: lastima, tan tierno que era.

J: y tan suculento que se veia.

Muy bien par de hentais, es hora de que alguien les de una lección por ser unos malvados perversos.

FIUUUUUUUUUUUU FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"el suelo comenzo a temblar de repente mientras una nube de polvo se acercaba a toda velocidad. Se detuvo frente a su servidor y el par de pervertidos, cuando el humo se disipo se escucho una voz chillona que les erizo los bellos de la nuca a ambos hentais"

A: hola meny!

Hola anzu, como estas?

A: a pues mira que...

Silencio, te quieres divertir un ratito?

A: por supuesto que si!

Bien, en ese entonces, puedes lleverte a estos dos y hacer con ellos lo que te plazca, incluso puedes hacer que te ayuden a ensayar tus discursitos esos que te avientas.

A: eso me parece perfectamente perfecto, te vere luego "dice mientras se leva a rastras a ambos chicos"

Espero que hasta muy luego.

J & K: UE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE, SALVENOS DE ESTA ZORRA PSICOPATA PORFAVOR!1

Bueno espero que eso les sirva de lección, creanme, no les conviene meterse conmigo muajajajajajajajajajajjajaajjajajajajaajajajajajajajajaj ( risa malévola)

Pero bueno, que les parece si nos vamos directo al fic, ok?

"**_Por que?"_**

Habian pasado ya varias horas desde que mokuba y jouno salieron a desayunar, habian pasado una mañana ecepcionalmente agradable, fueron a una cafeteria a desayunar unos deliciosos panqueques, de ahí fuero a comer un helado y por ultimo a jugar un rato a la arcadia del centro comercial.

Ahora ambos estaban sentados en una banca del parque disfrutando de aquella hermosa mañana de verano, el viento soplaba dulcemente meciendo la melena azabache del pequeño mokuba dándole un aire angelical para cualquiera que lo viese, inclusive para cierto rubio que estaba comenzando a descubrir sentimientos hacia el pequeño que permanecia sentado a su lado.

y dime moku, acazo no piensas volver a tu casa, lo mas probable es que alguien te este buscando, incluso puede que esten seriamente preocupados por ti, no crees?-

_- francamente lo dudo jouno-san, es imposible que alguien me extrañe en casa, a menos que seto ya haya regresado de su viaje y tenga deseos de violarme de nuevo, perolo dudo, dijo que regresaria hasta dentro de un mes-_

_-parece ser que te quivocaste, hermanito-_ se escucho una voz ronca y gruesa a espaldas de ambos, el pequeño mokuba volvio la cabeza para mirar a quien fuese dueño de sus pesadillas, de sus torturas, de sus temores.

_- se... seto, qu... que... que haces aquí?- _decia el pequeño evidenciando el temor que le infundia la mirada penetrante de su hermano.

_- supuse que estarias desobedeciendo mis ordenes, mocoso estupido-_ posteriormente propino una severa bofetada en la mejilla del pequeño lo que ocasiono que fuera a impactarse al suelo.

oye kaiba, quien demonios te crees para tratar de esa manera a mokuba, no tienes corazon-

claro que no, se lo vendi al diablo jajajajajajajaja, ademas, que hace mi hermano con un perro sarnoso como tu?-

no es un perro sarnoso, es alguien que a mostrado interes en mi y en mis problemas, es alguien que a demostrado ser no solo un verdadero amigo, si no tambien un hermoso ser humano, algo que tu dejaste de ser seto, todo este tiempo estuve ciego, no queria ver la clase de persona que eres pero ahora por fin logre ver la verdad, eres un monstruo, alguien que no quiero volver a ver jamas en mi vida-

lamento decepcionarte mokuba, pero mientras seas menor de edad sigues siendo mio y ahora pagaras por tu insolencia- habia alzado su puño para golpear al pequeño pero se detuvo cuando este comenzo a reirse.

mira seto, después de analizar la situación lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarme ir, de lo contrario les dejare saber a toda la prensa que seto kaiba, el gran CEO de kaiba corp. abusa sexualmente de su hermano pequeño, ademas, asi no solo lograria obtener mi libertad, tambien lograria quitarte la mitad de la compañía, asi que tu decides seto, mi libertad o tu compañía?-

El CEO hizo una mueca de disgusto, no cabia duda que era todo un placer abusar del cuerpo de mokuba, pero no iba a arriesgar aquello por lo que tanto habia trabajado, eso ni en sus sueños.

espero que sepas que esto no se quedara si mokuba...- fue interrumpido bruscamente por el pequeño.

claro que no, aun dispongo del 2 de la compañía, lo que me da ingresos suficientes como para no tener que preocuparme por el dinero en lo que me resta de vida, ademas, recuerda que el ultimo proyecto de kaiba corp fue idea mia, por ende recibire el 75 de las regalias de mencionado producto, seto, por ultimo te digo que por tu propio bien te mantendras lejos de mi si sabes lo que te combiene, y tambien de jouno-san-

pues aya tu si quieres andar con perros sarnosos, yo no te detendre, pero ten por seguro que luego te arrepentiras de tu decisión y volveras arrastrandote hacia mi de vuelta-

yo lo dudo, seto, yo lo dudo- después de eso el castaño se marcho dejando al pequeño en libertad y al rubio con la boca abierta.

jouno-san, podemos marcharnos a casa, hay algo que quiero hablar seriamente contigo-

si claro, no hay problema chibi- dijo el rubio para terminar la frase con una de sus tipicas sonrisas.

**Casa de jounounchi...**

Ya una vez de regreso en el hogar del cachorro mokuba se dirijio a la sala, tomo asiento en uno de los sofas e invito a jouno a que lo imitara.

y bien chibi, que era de lo que querias hablar?-

pues bueno, yo... yo...- el pequeño se sonrojo de una manera tan provocadoramente deliciosa para el rubio que estaba comenzando a dudar que pudiese contenerse de mandar al diablo lo que le decia su conciencia de que lo que estaba pensando no estaba bien.

mokuba, perdoname-

perdonarte qu...- el pequeño no habia podido terminar la frase ya que los labios de jouno se lo habian impedido. El pequeño podia degustar el delicioso sabor de la boca del rubio, sentia como este invadia su boca y paladar, era una exquisita combinación de miel y vainilla, algo que lo hacia enloquecer.

Tuvieron que separarse por que los pulmones del pequeño pedian oxigeno a gritos, mokuba miro los ojos del rubio que en ese momento le decian que no iba a intentar dañarlo, ni mucho menos, que en realidad era amor lo que lo habia impulsado a besarle.

lo lamento mokuba, pero desde que llegaste a mi casa he estado un poco confundido, se que alguien como tu jamas se fijaria en un estupido perro como yo pero...-

ahora l pequeño quien no permitio dejar terminar al rubio, la habia besado, fue con tanta pasión y dulzura que el cacorro no se detuvo para nada, cuando mukoba termino con el beso le dijo...

nunca mas vuelvaz a menospreciarte a ti mismo, decidi separarme de mi hermano para venirme contigo, eso era lo que queria decirte, se que aun soy un niño, pero se lo que quiero y lo que quiero es a ti, jouno, mi jouno-

me alegro que esto sea mutuo, en verdad, ahora si cumplire mi promesa y no dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar, nunca-

arigatou gossaimasu, inu-

inu?-

gommen, es que no me resisti-

no hay problema, mi chibi neko, no hay problema, por ahora que te parece si nos vamos a descanzar?-

a descanzar, jouno son las tres de la tarde-

bueno es que tantas emociones me tienen algo agotado-

ok, vamos a descanzar, koi-

oyassumi nasai-

oyassumi, chibi-

**Continuara...**

Pues bien, que les parecio este chappy, bueno, malo, o ya de a tiro fatal, bien, en todo caso espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Se les agradece a...

**Dark artemisa y dark angel, ce-at y ametce, hitokiri aoi mfy, kida luna y rexy y a caballero reina 12 por sus lindos reviews, los cuales contestare en el proximo chappy, ya que por falta de tiempo no puedo hacerlo ahora...**

Sin mas que agregar me despido de ustedes a nombre de mio y de mis dos pequeños hentais que estan en su "terapia" jijiji, soy tan malo, y eso me gusta...

MATTA NE MI DARLINGS -


	5. me estabas escuchando

KONICHIWA!

Como esta todo el mundo por aquí este día?

K: hasta que te dignaste a aparecer bastard!

J: francamente, yo ya lo daba muerto a manos de una sobredosis de chocolate.

Pues fíjate que no, ahora ya no puedo comer dulces, me costo mucho trabajo y esfuerzo conseguir este nuevo cuerpo que tengo como para arruinarlo con golosinas.

K: yo creo que también necesita un cerebro nuevo.

J: lo mismo digo yo.

Ignorare eso, bien, después de mucho tiempo he vuelto, con energías renovadas y con un chappy que espero que sea del agrado de todas ustedes.

K: así que sin mas que decir...

TODOS: al fic...

**_Me estabas escuchando_**

Eran las ocho de la mañana en la ciudad de domino, el cielo se miraba nublado y oscuro, amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento. Dentro de un pequeño apartamento se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios, cavilando sobre lo que vendría en un futuro no muy lejano para el y un pequeño que yacía dormido profundamente a su lado.

_**POV de jouno...**_

"_-Recostado en mi cama ahora me encuentro, he despertado de un reparador sueño y si me lo preguntan, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que dormí tan a gusto. Aunque_

_francamente aun ignoro la razón de por que me siento tan tranquilo, antes no podía_

_conciliar el sueño por que me despertaba entre sueños preocupado por cosas banales,_

_que sin embargo, siempre lograban inquietarme de tal manera que para mi la palabra_

_dormir fue perdiendo sentido en mi vida._

_Siempre he estado ocupándome de asuntos pendientes, que aunque no fuesen míos igual estaba feliz de hacerlos, creo que ese es el problema conmigo, me preocupo tanto por el bienestar de todos los que me rodean que poco a poco me fui olvidando de mi mismo._

_Siento un movimiento en mi cama, oh si, lo había olvidado que tonto soy, la razón por _

_la que ahora me siento tan tranquilo es por el simple hecho de que ahora ya no estoy _

_solo, quien me escuchase diría "que acaso no tienes a tu familia?", claro que la tengo,_

_pero yo hablo de una soledad que la familia no puede quitar, esa clase de soledad que te va carcomiendo lentamente, que te envuelve en su oscuro manto, que no te deja ir._

_Pero sabes, antes creía que la oscuridad era parte mi, me refugiaba en ella, en su _

_dulce manto negro que me hacia sentir que aquel vació en mi interior era llenado por las sombras, era tan confortable para mi sentirme rodeado por ella, pero aun así seguía sintiéndome abandonado y pronto me di cuenta que no debería ser así, de no haber sido por tu luz las sombras me habrían devorado ya hace tiempo._

_Recuerdo la expresión sollozante que tenias el día que llegaste a mi, fue en aquel día_

_en el que por primera vez pude sonreír verdaderamente, fue la primera vez en la que _

_sentí mi corazón latir aceleradamente, pero sobre todo, fue la primera vez en la que supe lo que era el amor, y si, no bromeo, por mas cursi que me escuche esa es la verdad._

_De nuevo siento el movimiento de tu cuerpo al lado mío, me dedico a observarte con_

_detenimiento, miro tu silueta cubierta por las delgadas sabanas azules que delinean tu _

_cuerpo, la hermosa y larga cabellera negra que reposa sobre la almohada, pero lo que _

_me llama mas la atención es tu rostro, lleno de finas facciones que aunque un poco _

_aniñadas no dejan de ser verdaderamente encantadoras, algo realmente sublime._

_Veo que sonríes mientras sigues durmiendo, acaso estoy en tus sueños, sonríes por que piensas en mi, que bobo soy, claro que no sueñas conmigo, pero como me gusta creer que es verdad, tal vez sueñas con la playa, o quizás con un enorme helado de cereza, aunque creo que eso es mas un pensamiento de mi estomago que uno tuyo._

_Me levanto de la cama intentando hacer el menor movimiento posible pero apenas lo _

_hago escucho un pequeño quejido de tu parte, he perturbado tu sueño, no lo creo, aun_

_continuas durmiendo. Miro hacia la calle, por lo visto la lluvia seguirá por un largo _

_tiempo pero para mí esta bien, me relaja el ver las gotas de agua impactarse contra el _

_cristal del ventanal de mi habitación, lo sé, soy un poco extraño pero a mí me es normal_

_admirar la naturaleza, aunque ya hacia tiempo que no lo hacia me es gratificante poder_

_contemplar esta clase de espectáculos de nuevo._

_Un estruendo y una luz cegadora me hacen salir de mis cavilaciones, miro el reloj que esta sobre el pequeño tocador al lado de la cama, marca las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, es una lastima que sea miércoles ya que eso indica que tendré que irme al trabajo y me veré obligado a separarme de ti por un par de horas, se que para ti son poco, para mi son una eternidad cuando no estas cerca. Regreso a la cama y miro la serenidad de tu rostro, debo aprovechar cada momento que tenga contigo ya que se que un día te hartaras de mi y te alejaras de mi lado, francamente no te culparía, alguien tan aburrido, soso y poco interesante como yo no es nada para ti, necesitas algo mejor, algo que este a tu altura, alguien que pueda darte la vida rodeada de lujos que mereces y no a un pobre diablo que lo único que sabe hacer bien es meter la pata en todo momento._

_No abras los ojos, no despiertes aun, quiero seguir observándote con detenimiento, _

_fotografiar en mi mente todos y cada uno de los detalles de tu rostro, deja que mi mirada curiosa indague en lo profundo de tu ser, permíteme tener la libertad de velar tu sueño, quiero que me dejes ser aquel que te abrace por las noches y el que te consuele cuando sientas que ya no puedes contener tus lagrimas, dame permiso de ser tu bastón, tu centro de apoyo, ya que nunca permitiré que caigas, seré yo el que este ahí cuando necesites un tierno beso, un fuerte abrazo o una sincera sonrisa, pero lo más importante, siempre seré yo el que nunca te lastimara, eso lo juro._

_Vuelvo a acomodarme en la cama justo a un lado de ti, paso mis brazos alrededor de tu _

_cintura mientras que aspiro profundamente el enloquecedor perfume de tus sedosos _

_cabellos, sabes que me encanta tu olor a duraznos. Lentamente acuno mi rostro en aquel espacio en tu cuello, subo un poco hasta que mi boca llega a donde esta tu oreja, ya ahí dejo salir lentamente mi aliento cálido, "te amo", es lo que digo y después vuelvo a posar mi rostro donde antes.-"_

"_- yo también te amo, jouno-san-"_

"_-De inmediato siento como la sangre sube rápidamente a mis mejillas sin que lo pueda _

_evitar, que vergüenza, me estabas escuchando.-"_

_**Fin del POV de jouno...**_

El pequeño mokuba fijo su mirada en la de jouounchi, el pelinegro aun no asimilaba bien la pequeña confesión del cachorro.

"_- cuanto tiempo llevas despierto?-"_

"_- lo suficiente como para comprobar que si me amas-" _ el chibi se recostó sobre el pecho del rubio _"- sabes jounounchi-san, siempre creí que habías aceptado esta relación por el hecho de que sentías una inmensa lastima por mi, pero ahora veo que no es así-"_

"_- llegaste a dudar en algún momento sobre si lo que te dije era cierto?-"_

"_- debo ser sincero y decir que si, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era por lastima, alguien que lo hace por lastima no puede acariciar de una manera tan suave, no puede besar de una manera tan dulce y apasionada, no puede ser tan amable y sincero al momento decir todas esas palabras hermosas, pero sobre todo, no puede ser capas de abrazar de una manera tan reconfortante y hacerte creer que todo estará bien cuando sientes que el mundo se te hecha encima.-"_

El cachorro se quedo mudo ante las palabras del pequeño, mokuba seria todavía un niño, pero no había duda de que su razonamiento era el de un joven mucho mayor.

"- mokuba, quiero que sepas que todo lo que he dicho, cada palabra, cada silaba y cada letra es lo que siento, todo eso que escuchaste viene desde el fondo de mi corazón, ahora, si hay algo mas que pueda decir o hacer para que veas que no solo son palabras y frases hechas dímelo y lo haré.-"

Jouno estaba decidido a hacer hasta lo imposible para demostrarle su amor a mokuba, mientras que el menor solo podía mirarlo a los ojos, de inmediato un sonrojo acudió a las mejillas del pelinegro y bajo la cabeza mirando fijamente al piso, como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

"_- no será necesario, confió en ti jouno-san, pero hay algo qu... que-"_

"_- anda, dímelo, haré lo que me pidas-"_

"_- yo... yo... quiero que tengamos relaciones, jounounchi-san hazme tuyo, onegai-"_

La quijada del rubio se fue hasta el suelo.

"_- QUE, QUE!-"_

_**Continuara...**_

Y bien, que les pareció este chappy, si lo se, en este momento mas de una persona a de que verme cien metros bajo tierra, pero que hey, que no es mi culpa que no me haya brotado la inspiración para hacer el lemon en este chappy, pero ahora si les prometo que en el próximo se los entrego.

J: Solo espero que actualices pronto, por que si no...

K: hey no me lo amenaces que lo necesito vivo para la noche.

J: lo sabia, de seguro se van a poner a hacer cochinadas, par de hentais.

Aquí el único hentai eres tu.

K: por supuesto, dije que lo voy a ocupar para lo noche por que me invitaron al cine y no tengo pareja, así que a falta de un buen prospecto voy a tener que llevar a mi yami.

Sigue chingando y vas a ver si no te vas solo en la noche e mendigo.

K: jejeje, que te parece si mejor vamos a los reviews?

Me parece perfecto, jouno, nos haces los honores?

J: pues ya que...

Caballero-reina12 

Pues con lo del lemon me voy a tardar un chappy mas.

J: y no, no creemos que seas una pervertida, eso anticipadamente lo sabemos.

Jouno, deja a nuestra amiga en paz o si no te mando a castrar ahorita.

J: me callo. X-X

K: todos sabemos anticipadamente que los dodle ganger son molestos, pero que les vamos a hacer -

En cuanto a lo de seto, tu crees que el nene se va a quedar de bracitos cruzados y no va a hacer nada, of course not my darlyng, si el seto es bien cabron y ya esta tramando su linda, linda, linda venganza.

K: agradecemos tu review y te deseamos suerte con lo de controlar a tu dodle ganger.

J: sip, la vas a necesitar -

Matta ne, amiga.

Aname kaiba 

Que bueno que regresaste, la neta te extrañaba -

J: pues la extrañaras tu, por que yo no.

K: te pasa de wey, que no vez que la aname es de las autoras favoritas de nosotros, asi que no la insultes.

No te preocupes, no eres mala, y si tu estas loca, pues entonces yo ya estoy para una eutanasia jajajajajajajaja.

K: que bueno que te guste nuestro fic, esperamos que lo siguas leyendo.

Y para mi es una gran alegría saber que te inspire para seguir con tus fics.

J: tu inspiraste a alguien, todo mundo al suelo, pecho tierra!

Ja ja, tan graciosos, bueno espero volver a saber de ti y por cierto, fue muy padre conversar contigo por el msn, hojala que se vuelva a repetir.

K: arigatou y matta ne.

Nyu hikari 

J: bueno, me alegra que al menos a alguien le parezca linda la historia, ya que con eso están dando a entender que les parezco lindo yo.

No tuvieras tanta suerte infeliz desgraciado, se que la pareja jouno mokuba es difícil de imaginar, pero pues ya vez que mi cerebrito solo hace cosas extrañas -

K: con respecto a lo de si l e vemos a seto cara de violador...

TODOS: sip!

Es que la verdad para mi de eso tiene la cara, o al menos el semblante, por cierto, no soy malo por dejar a jouno con la perranzu.

K: y la pobre victima inocente que lo acompañaba era yo, no seto T-T

Pero bien merecido se lo tienen los dos.

J: sabes, en lugar de compadecernos nos hubieras venido a ayudar!

K: si, fue una pesadilla el tener que escuchar a esa perra hablar y hablar.

Bien, aquí esta la actualización, muy tarde por cierto, pero pues que esperabas de mi, esperamos que en estas vacaciones te la estés pasando bien chévere.

TODOS: matta ne..

Kida luna 

Sip, ya estoy de regreso -, se que seto se ve como un bastard en este fic, pero ya verán, todo tiene su por que, o no?

J: a poco estas emparentada con este animal?

K: un poco mas de respeto, además, siempre quise tener una sister linda, y mi kida llena todas las expectativas sobre lo que quería como hermana -

Yo también puedo ser tu hermano, meny quiere una hermanita!

Bueno, es obvio que no te voy a golpear.

K: ni yo tampoco, pero al imbecil de mi ex si.

J: y una cosa, este nunca va a encontrar a alguien por que es un looser jajajajajajaja

Ah si, pues dile adiós a tu cena cachorro.

J: no! T-T

Sip, mokubis se va a tener que cuidar mucho de ahora en adelante ya que seto esta al acecho.

J: TODO MUNDO HUYA DE KAIBA!

K: por cierto, aclarando de nuevo, la otra pobre victima que se fue con jouno no fue seto, fui yo koukin, y concuerdo contigo, nadie querría estar con esa perra inmunda, hermanita, no repitas las palabras que tu nii-san dice, son malas, muy malas.

Nosotros los esperamos en el próximo chappy, se cuidan igualmente tu y rex.

MATTA NE.

Bien esos fueron los reviews, próximamente actualizare mis fics "jouno el inu-boy" y "silver and cold", cabe mencionar que subiré el primer fic que cree, no se si lo recuerden, se llamaba "where did i go rigth?" que espero sea de su total agrado.

K: bien, ya nos tenemos que ir, se nos cuidan y recuerden...

VIVA EL HANKY PANKY -


	6. chappy 6

Muy bien, después de siglos y siglos de ausencia me he dignado a aparecerme por aquí antes de que empiecen a rodar cabezas.

J: pues esperemos que solo sea la tuya.

K: si, mi cabeza es demasiado linda como para ser cortada.

Creo que voy a vomitar, pero bien, he decidido tomarme un descanso...

J: jajajajaja decidiste?

K: mejor dicho te obligaron.

Bueno, tienen razón, lo que sucede es que por desgracia tengo que tomarme un par de días para descansar de una pequeña enfermedad llamada "HEPATITIS" y créanme que es algo horrible, te duele la pancita todo el día, y otra serie de cosas como tener que ir al w.c. cada 5 minutos para... bueno, me reservo comentarios.

J: si por dios, nadie quiere saber de tus necesidades fisiológicas.

K: dudo que a alguien le importe un cacahuate el hecho de que tengas que ir al baño para hablarle a Ruth.

Bueno, que les parece si de una buena vez nos pasamos de lleno a lo que me senté a escribir ok...

Bien, yu gi oh no es mío por que de serlo hubiera pagado un buen restaurante y no me habría enfermado por comer en la calle, digan no a la comida callejera peques, al menos que sepan que es higiénico...

"_**hablar"**_

"_**-pensamientos-"**_

_**Shatered Heart**_

Había amanecido ya en la ciudad de domino, el sol brillaba con tal candor e intensidad que era imposible no sentirse contento de ver el hermoso resplandor matutino. Por la ventana de un pequeño apartamento podía mirarse el hermoso cuadro de un pequeño niño y un joven durmiendo en la misma cama.

Mokuba sintió los rayos de sol darle en su linda carita, se desperezo un poco y se levanto con sumo cuidado de no ir a despertar al rubio que yacía a un lado para posteriormente dirigirse al baño.

Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en aquella habitación cubierta de azulejos, se despojo de la enorme playera que cubría su desnudez, si bien era cierto que tenia la tierna edad de 12 años su cuerpo era algo realmente lindo y muy bien formado.

Comenzó a pasar sus manos por su pecho infantil, pasando por los pequeños pezones que después tomo con una mano, mientras que la otra seguía bajando un poco mas, jugo un poco con su ombligo para después bajar de nuevo hasta sentir sus dedos hacer contacto con el escaso vello pubico que comenzaba a aparecer en su pelvis.

"_- por que no me detengo?-"_

Tomo con su manita su miembro y comenzó con un sube y baja muy lento, miro el reflejo en el espejo, ahí estaba el... masturbándose... por que, su pecho subía y bajaba mas y mas aprisa, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco mas rojizas mientras apretaba un poco mas su pequeño pezón.

" _ahh, jouno-kun"_

"_si dime?"_

"_haaa, cuanto tiempo lleva ahí?"_

" _solo lo suficiente como para ver como te disfrutas chibi"_

Mokuba rápidamente tomo una toalla para cubrir su pequeño cuerpo.

"_vamos chibi, no seas tan penoso"_ se acerca lentamente a mokuba y lo abraza por la espalda para después darle un beso en el cuelo y susurrarle en la oreja "_se te ha olvidado lo de anoche?"_

La mente de mokuba se vio bombardeada por un sin fin de recuerdos, la noche anterior se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a su adorado jounounchi-kun, había sido la noche mas hermosa de toda su vida, y la primara vez en la que pensaba que el sexo no era algo asqueroso.

"_por supuesto que no le he olvidado jouno-kun"_

"_bien que te parece si me doy una ducha rápida y voy al súper a comprar algunas cosas para comer, recuerda que ya nos hemos acabado la despensa jejejeje"_

"_suena bien, francamente tengo mucha hambre jijjiji"_

"_ok, entonces me iré en un par de minutos, por mientras ve un poco de televisión en la sala quieres lindo?"_

"_hai"_ le da un fugaz beso y sale corriendo en dirección a la sala. Minutos después jouno estaba listo para ir al super.

"_seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?"_

"_no es necesario, tu quédate aquí tranquilito y yo regresare pronto y te preparare algo delicioso, de acuerdo?"_

"_esta bien, pero ve con cuidado"_

"_siempre"_ se acerca y lo besa_ "es para que me de buena suerte"_

"_eres un poco aprovechado no lo crees?"_

"_pues si, pero aun así me amas, yo lo se peque, me amas jajajajaja"_

"_claro que te amo tonto"_

"_bueno, regresare pronto"_

"_bye"_

**En la calle...**

" _hoy es un día hermoso, lleno de felicidad, solo abre tus ojos y muestra esa bondad"_ nuestro rubio se encontraba de camino al súper mientras entonaba una cursi canción ( si lo se, soy el grinch del amor, que esperaban?) pero nunca se imagino el estar siendo observado por alguien entre los arbustos.

" muy bien, va directo al distrito de "haraju" como lo planeamos, todos a sus posiciones"

"_soy feliz como una lombriz, soy feliz como una lombriz, por que al fin ya he tenido hanky panky, y no lo había hecho en medio siglo... mmm, creo que la canción no iba así, pero esta versión me agrada mas"_

"_disculpe joven"_ decía un niño pequeño de una larga melena azul _" me podría ayudar, creo que estoy perdido"_

"_claro chibi, recuerdas como se llama la calle donde vives?"_

"_Iie"_

" _tu numero de domicilio?"_

"_Iie"_

" _tu numero telefónico?"_

"_Iie"_

"_recuerdas algo útil pequeño?"_

"_Iie"_

"_esto es un caso perdido, y si mejor te levo con un policía, seguro que ellos podrán ayudarte mejor"_

"_esta bien"_

"_ok, entonces crucemos la calle, tomare tu mano por seguridad, seamos amigos chibi" _decía jouno con una sonrisa_. "y cual es tu nombre pequeño?"_

"_mi nombre es kaiba, seto kaiba"_ contesto el pequeño con una malévola sonrisa _" ahora"_

De la nada aparecieron varios tipos vestidos de negro, se abalanzaron sobre el rubio para apresarlo.

" que demonios le pasa, déjenme, que les he hecho?"

"_muy bien hecho pequeño Bao, aquí tienes el disco de duelo que te prometí"_

"_es usted muy amable señor kaiba-sama, y fue un placer, este chico es tan tonto como usted me dijo jajajajaj"_

"kaiba, debí suponer que tu estarías detrás de todo esto, que pretendes hacer?"

"_solo quiero mostrarte que cualquiera que se mete con seto kaiba saldrá perdiendo, que no vez que esa es la ley de la vida perro, el mas fuerte sobrevive, mientras que las basuras como tu terminan siendo lo que son, nada menos que un pedazo de mierda"_

"_pagaras por esto, te lo juro bastardo ricachon"_ decía jouno prepotente ante aquella situación.

"no creo que estés en posición de amenazar, vamos parásitos, súbanlo a la camioneta de inmediato"

"_si señor kaiba-sama"_ contestaron los hombres vestidos con trajes negros, el rubio forcejeaba con toda su fuerza para poder soltarse, pero era imposible, ellos eran demasiado fuertes para el así que terminaron subiéndolo al vehículo negro.

**Con mokuba...**

"_jouno-kun se ha demorado demasiado, claro, se me había olvidado que hoy es día de rebajas en el súper, el pobrecito a de estar en aprietos, no me lo imagino huyendo de una marejada de ancianas psicópatas peleándose por la ultima lata de ravioles, pobre jouno, pobrecito"_ decía el chico de cabellos azabache con una cara de angustia y unas cascaditas de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos _"bueno, como es obvio el hecho de que va a demorarse un rato, lo mejor será que me eche una siestesita en lo que regresa a casa"_ así el pequeño se dirigió a la alcoba y se recostó en la mullida cama, se envolvió a si mismo en las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir _"oyasumi nassai jouno-kun"_

**Mas tarde ese mismo día...**

El cielo se había nublado repentinamente y una fuerte tormenta cayo sobre la ciudad, un par de rayos despertaron al pequeño niño que dormía en la cama de dicho apartamento (mencionada en este fic como pinchicientas veces ¬.¬U ), el pequeño se levanto asustado de la cama, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la sala del lugar, la casa se encontraba a oscuras cosa que preocupo al pequeño.

"jouno-kun, ya ha regresado?"

No hubo respuesta, el pequeño siguió buscando por el resto del lugar, su preocupación iba en aumento al notar de que se le estaban acabando los lugares en donde buscar. Nadie. No había nadie en la casa, mokuba corrió hacia la habitación y se vistió con una velocidad sobrehumana, miro la hora en el pequeño reloj de la mesita de noche.

"_17:30"_

Esto era grave, ya que jouno había salido del departamento al medio día y aun no había regresado, se percato de ello por tres cosas:

Primero: la ausencia de comestibles en la casa, si bien jouno hubiese salido un rato habría dejado las bolsas del súper en la cocina.

Segundo: no estaban las llaves de la casa y la puerta de esta no tenia seguro.

Tercero y ultimo: en cuanto jouno hubiese regresado lo habría despertado para comer algo, o en otro caso, para echase otro round antes de la comida.

Termino de vestirse y salió corriendo de ahí, fue en dirección al súper, ni siquiera le importo el hecho de que estuviese lloviendo a cantaros, el que la lluvia estuviese fría como el hielo ni mucho menos el que comenzara a granizar y los pequeños trozos de hielo se estrellaran contra su cuerpo indefenso, solo quería encontrar al chico rubio, necesitaba verlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien, en eso recordó que podía cortar camino si iba por la calle de "abenobashi" ya que como se encontraba en reparación habían derribado varios muros, seria mucho mas fácil ir por ahí.

Logro ver en la distancia la dichosa calle.

"_solo un poco mas, por favor kami-sama, que se encuentre bien, que este equivocado"_

El pequeño rogaba con toda su alma el ver pronto al chico de rubios cabellos, ver su sonrisa, aquella capaz de decirle que todo estaría bien incluso aunque fuera mentira. Por fin había llegado a la calle, doble a la izquierda y se dispuso a correr a un mas fuerte pero tropezó con algo y se fue de bruces.

"que demonios fue e..."

El pequeño tenia un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer lo que sus ojitos estaban viendo, tenia que ser una pesadilla, si eso tenia que ser, no podía ser posible que con esa escena sus esperanzas se fueran de nuevo al caño, no podía... no podía...

"_JOUNO-KUN!"_

**Continuara...**

Y bien, que les pareció?

J: por tu bien espero que no me haya sucedido nada malo.

K: pues...

Resérvate comentarios quieres koukin, bien, espero que les haya gustado este chappy, la verdad no se que estaba pensando cuando lo escribí.

J: seguro que fue obra de los medicamentos que le dio la doctora del mal.

K: de seguro eran pastillas de prozac jajajajajaj.

J: buena esa koukin jajajaja.

Bien, recuerden que nunca se debe tratar mal a un enfermito, y que si las pastillas me hacen ser así, aunque, si yo fuera ustedes dormiría con un ojo abierto muajajajajajajaja (meny saca una oz de quien sabe donde y comienza a darle filo)

J: jejejeje (risa nerviosa) creo que mejor nos vamos, no lo crees así Kou-chan?

K: no me arrepiento de nada (dice mientras se le ve desaparecer a lo lejos)

J: mendigo insensible, cochino, majadero, hediondo.

Ya te llego la hora aborto de maniguis, y a ustedes, será mejor que me dejen un review o si no después de acabar con ellos iré tras ustedes jajajajajajajajaja.

**Crees que es facil ser un bishonen?...**

**... Mirame pero no me toques! . **


End file.
